


Pickup Lines

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Flirting, Gen, M/M, bad alien, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Keith is fed up with Lance's excessive flirting, so when an local Alien take’s interest in Keith, how is a guy not supposed to flirt back?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keithvkogane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keithvkogane).



> Warning: Blood and attempted rape--THAT IS ALL
> 
> also, comments are loved. 
> 
> Also, this story is from a headcanon from KeithvKogane, so all kudo's for her for getting me to write.

Keith had had it up to his ears with Lance. The constant flirty attitude, the non stop embarrassing one-liners, the “The name’s Lance…”. If anything, Keith just wanted to take the Blue Paladin and shove him up against the wall and tell him to shut the hell up. 

But he didn’t.

Keith would just watch from the distance, as Lance pulled his charm. He’d watch as his eyes light up, around another lovely space lady and sometimes a scary space lady, pull this act that he’s so perfect the sun shines on him alone.

It would make his blood boil, just watching from the bar or at a table or leaning on the wall. He would have a frown so deep, one would wonder what was making his day so sad. 

“Hi handsome. Why the sad face?” A tall, light blue alien, rested his forearm on the wall, looking down with such a kind and caring smile. Keith couldn’t help but look up at alien’s deep black eyes, that seemed to hold galaxies in them.

“I...I...uh…”Keith was stumped. He had people come up to him before back on Earth all the time, but here in space, he figured he wasn’t attractive enough. There was Rolo, but that man had other things on his mind then just having a real conversation, even if it was flirting. 

“Oh, please forgive me.” The blue alien pulled away, giving Keith some space to think. “My name is Na-kar. I saw you alone and looking rather sad…I couldn’t help but wonder why someone such as yourself, would have such a frown, when a smile would suit you best.”

Keith couldn’t help but give a smile, as he felt his heart race. His eyes fluttered a bit as a blush broke his cheeks. He held a drink close to his chest.

“I’m Keith...Ah…” Keith bit his lip, he was not sure what to say. Na-kar let out a laugh, it sounded like angels. 

“I didn’t think you could get any more lovely, but I was wrong.” Na-kar extended out his long hand, which Keith took as a handshake, but was left in awe as the man leaned down and placed a kiss on it. 

Keith could have sworn he was flying by the way his chest felt. Na-kar didn’t let go of Keith’s hand, he did pull him along away from the wall and towards the bar.

Na-Kar pulled a seat out for Keith, letting the human take his spot, before pushing the chair in and taking his own spot.

“So, what brings a rarity like you here at a place like this?” Na-kar smiled, his lips seemed to sparkle under the lights. Keith played with his cup, not sure if he should drink anymore or not, it might lead to things.

“That guy over there in Blue, we came in for some information and he bailed on me to go talk to the ladies...I’m used it it, it's just…” Keith watched as the man kept his gaze on the Blue Paladin, the look of boredom in his eyes when he saw the man. 

“He’s not the sharpest eigget in the harto, is he…” Na-kar turned around, hearing the sound of Keith’s laughter. The blue alien seemed to enjoy the reaction the human gave. “Ah, there’s the sweetest music of them all. Your laughter sure is something.” 

Keith brought his hand to his lips to stifle his laugh. It wasn’t really the line that got him, it was just that Keith understood it in another language. But the man before him was really pulling all the stops and Keith didn’t mind. It was enjoyable.

“I think my laugh is a little silly.” Keith played with the drink in one hand, the blush no longer slight, but in a full on rage. He didn’t know he would enjoy this so much. 

Na-kar leaned in, whispering into Keith’s ear. Keith was legit starting to wonder if he really drank too much because he was enjoying the attention. 

“How about we go somewhere, less crowded?” Na-kar pulled away, watching as Keith thought over the proposal. Keith knew this wasn’t what he should be doing, but with Lance flirting, Keith wanted to do more than just watch him have all the fun. 

“Sure, where do you want to go?” Keith had an idea, he wasn’t that stupid. He didn’t want to go anywhere really, just carrying on the conversation was good enough.

“I could take you to the Arios system. It’s lovely this time of year. …” Na-kar narrowed his eyes when the human in Blue showed up next to Keith. Lance’s playful smile was gone, but Keith was not aware of it. “Can I help you?”

Keith turned, looking behind him to see a very jealous looking Lance. Keith frowned, whatever moment he did have with Na-kar was ruined by Lance’s rude arrival.

“What is your problem Lance?” Keith was pissed. Here Na-kar was being nice, paying him attention. Lance just glared at the blue alien, whom was still angered by his appearance.

“Keith, let's get out of here man. The guy creeps me out.” Lance pulled at Keith’s shoulder, trying to get him away from Na-kar. It only caused Keith to pull back and clench his fist and glare at the Blue Paladin. Na-kar leaned forward, resting both hands on Keith’s shoulder, causing Keith to calm his anger, because he didn’t want to embarrass himself any further. 

“I’m not leaving Lance. I’m having fun and I want to stay.” Keith was upset, that was for sure, Lance could see it. Na-kar could feel it. “Besides, you have those girls you were talking to…”

“You heard what Keith said, he wants to stay, so why don’t you leave?” Na-kar’s black eyes, flickered red. It caused Lance to not back down in the slightest.

“Those girls don’t matter…” Lance heard a few women gasp at his comments. He didn’t trust this guy Keith was talking to. Last time he flirted up with Rolo and Keith fell for his charm too, be it Lance fell for the same ruse with Numa. He grabbed Keith by the arm, getting ready to drag him out if need be.

It wasn’t long before Keith gave up and moved off his chair, pushing Lance away from him before turning back towards Na-kar. He was angry, he didn’t want to go anywhere with Lance after how rude he was being.

“Yes, Na-kar, I would love to see the Arios system with you.” Keith let his anger fade away, to give a smile in front of Na-kar. It was rushed thought, to go with Na-kar, but Lance forced his hand in the matter. Na-kar smiled, sliding an arm around Keith, walking him out the door.

Lance stood, shocked. He watched as Keith walked out, Na-kar turning his head to give one last glance at Lance, his black eyes flashing red as he showed a toothy grin towards the Blue Paladin. 

Lance narrowed his eyes, following close behind. He was not going to let Keith go alone on this.

****

Laughter escaped the lips of the human and the alien, much to Lance’s displeasure. 

Here he was, hiding behind a thicket of trees, watching like a stalker. Lance sat down, his back towards the happy duo, glancing up at the sky. He gave a heavy sigh, hating to admit the Na-blah guy was right. Airos system was a lovely place. 

Lance pulled his legs up close, hugging himself at how stupid he was. 

He didn’t know he could get that angry, seeing someone flirting with Keith and Keith flirting back. It bothered him that it bothered him. He shouldn’t be getting jealous, more so over Keith. 

But he was.

He was jealous that Keith was laughing. Lance never knew he could laugh like that. He was getting frustrated, here he was, worried Keith was going to be taken advantage of and the only move Na-gah did was wrap his arm around him.

Lance was done spying, he figured he had better things to do then ruin Keith’s moment. He got up, quietly, walking away with a lowered head. 

****

Keith was having a good time, but it was getting late and he knew he had to go. He let his laughter die down, as he started to get up. Na-kar reached his hand up, grabbing Keith’s wrist. It was soft at first. 

“Leaving so soon?” Na-kar was disappointed, he looked up with his black eyes, smiling. Keith gave a smile, trying to pull his arm away, but Na-kar wouldn’t let go.

“I have to go back. I’m sure my teammates are waiting for me…” Keith was getting a little scared now. His moment of clarity came when he noticed he was very much alone at the grip around his wrist was tightening. “Please let go of me.”

Keith swallowed his fear, as saw those black eyes, turn into a deep shade of red. Na-kar pulled Keith down, hard and fast, tossing him on his back and held him by his throat. Keith quickly grabbed his bayard, bringing about his sword. He tried swinging the sword towards his attacker, but Na-kar took his free hand and held his other wrist down.

Keith was pissed. He raised his knee up, placing it on Na-kar’s chest, using his strength to push the man off of him. It was easy for Keith to do so, taking the alien off guard. He got up, ready to fight.

Na-kar smiled, getting some enjoyment out of this. 

“I knew I’d work up something with you, if I had know it would have been like this, I would have drugged your drink…” Na-kar stood tall, his eyes red with anger. He lunged forward, bringing his hands toward Keith. 

Keith quickly avoided it, bringing his blade up, slicing into the alien's arm. In a quick moment, Na-kar backhanded Keith acrossed the head, sending the man down in a daze. With fear in his eyes, Keith rolled to gain his setting, but it was too late. Na-kar grabbed his leg and flung him down hard. 

When Keith made impact on the ground, his bayard was knocked away. He tried to catch his breath, but Na-kar wouldn't allow him. Long blue hand’s wrapped around his small neck, squeezing hard. Keith pulled his arms up, digging his nails into his arms, drawing blood from already bleeding arms. 

Na-kar grinned down, his smile Keith once thought nice, was not twisted and sharp. 

“Such a shame your little friend isn’t here to help you…” Na-kar whispered into Keith’s ear. Keith gritted his teeth, jamming his head forward, smashing his skull into Na-kar’s nose. The man pulled away, letting Keith go to catch his breath.

Keith turned around crawling away, reaching for his bayward, he reached forward, only for his hands to miss and be held down again by Na-kar. Keith let out a cry, fighting the monster on top of him.

Na-kar raised his free hand up, ready to smash the Paladin’s skull in. Keith closed his eyes, ready for the impact he knew was coming. 

There was nothing but the sound of a heavy object smashing the back of Na-kar’s head, a sickening crack was heard. Keith felt the weight lift off of him, felt his hand go free. Keith opened his eyes, pulling his arms down so he could push himself up. 

He turned over to see Lance, standing over Na-kar, who was a crumpled mess on the ground. Lance held in his hands, a large wooden limb, alien blood all over it. He was breathing heavily, fear in his eyes as he glanced over at Keith.

Keith was still on the ground, his bloodied face, split lip, tears dotting his eyes. Lance walked over, makeshift club in hand, just in case. He kneeled down, getting eye level with Keith and reached out his hand.

“Keith, let’s get out of here.” He said it so softly, there was no hint of anger or blame. Keith reached his hand out, letting Lance pull him up. The Blue Paladin walked Keith away from the unmoving alien, picking up the discarded Bayard along the way.

Lance felt guilty, leaving Keith in the first place, he only went back because something told him Na-kar was bad. He was glad he listened to his heart. Glad he listened to that worry that gnawed away at him. Otherwise, Keith would have been…

Lance pulled Keith close, the two walking in silence back to where the Castleship was stationed. Keith’s fists were clenched and shaking. Lance held tighter to Keith’s arm, letting him know he was here. 

“I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?” Lance let the makeshift club fall from his hand, feeling no need to carry that weight. Keith brought his hands up to his face. The tears he held back started to flow, as did the hiccups to his voice. Lance raised his hand up, petting Keith’s head to calm him. “It’s okay, it’s okay…”

“God I’m stupid. What the hell was I thinking…” Keith was just beating himself up now. Lance gave a heavy breath, looking lost at what to do or say. “How could I think someone liked me enough to…”

Keith forced himself to stop crying, but it wasn’t working. Lance gave a heavy sigh, wondering if there was something equivalent to a coffee shop that was open. He didn’t want to bring Keith back to the base with the way he was currently. Bloodied and confused. 

There was nothing. Lance was starting to hate this planet. With the Castleship the only safe place they could go, that was where they were headed. Lance watched, as Keith started to calm himself, letting his breathing return to normal.

Keith have a tired sigh, his eyes heavy. He glanced over at Lance, who’s face wasn’t mocking him at all.

“Aren’t you going to say I told you so?” Keith watched as Lance swallowed at that, the look went from concerned to angry. He looked away, knowing blame would be laid on him.

“I wasn’t thinking about that at all Keith. What happened wasn’t your fault.” Lance stopped walking, he grabbed Keith by the face, forcing the man to look at him. “ What happened to you shouldn’t have happened. You should have had a good night…it was that creep who should be to blame…”

Lance looked at Keith’s face, hoping he said the right words. Keith just let his eyes wavered. His rash thinking, once again got him into trouble. 

“Why is it that you always seem to pull me out of something stupid?” Keith gave a little laugh, it was small, but it was something. Lance smiled, pulling in Keith into a soft hug and just petting his hair. 

“Because you trust things will turn out alright in the end. You think of things differently is all. Besides, you saved me more times than I can count…” Lance pulled away, looking at him again. “Now, what do you say we head on back, get you cleaned up and I’ll make you a late night snack…”

Keith looked over at the Castleship, not sure what to do next.

“What happens if they ask about my face?” Keith felt Lance’s mess with his hair again, which somehow put Keith at ease. 

“Tell them you got into a fight, they don’t need to know anything else beyond that.” Lance let go of Keith and started walking forward. Keith just watched, letting himself get his mind together. Lance turned around and smiled. “You coming or what Space Ranger Partner?”

Keith rolled his eyes and cracked a large smile, it hurt his split lip, but at that moment, he didn’t mind it. 

“Really, Space Ranger Partner, where the hell did you think that up?” The Red Paladin started walking, joining the Blue Paladin in a steady pace.

They walked, side by side, small talk in the most silent of nights.

***

Keith rolled his eyes as he saw Lance talking to some girls again. Different planet, same game. He turned his back towards the flirt, minding his own damn business. He took a less annoyed drink, enjoying the taste of this planet's beverage. He was lost in the galaxy purple drink, when someone sat next to him. Keith didn’t bother looking up, he was afraid it would be something like Na-kar again. 

He was slightly surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

“You know, you are out of this world right?” Lance leaned on his elbow, a lopsided smile on his face as he played with his drink in his other hand.

Keith let out a playful laugh, not sure where Lance was going with this.

“What are you doing?” Keith held both hands on his cup, the drink sparkling. He watched as Lance started blushing, glancing away. “We are both out of this world…”

“Well, I’m trying to flirt…” Lance gave a huff, before spinning in his hair to get away from this embarrassing situation. “Don’t worry about…”

Lance moved to get up, only for his hoodie to get grabbed by Keith and pulled back down into the seat again. Lance turned around, seeing a smirk on Keith’s face.

“Your flirting sucks...I think we need to work on that.” Keith let his violet eyes fall onto Lance’s blues. “ Try harder…”

Lance took the bait, letting the words play in his head before speaking.

“If beauty were time, you’d be my eternity…” Lance watched a stunned Keith.He gave him a soft smile, a blush growing on his face as he spoke the last words. “... will you go out with me?”

Keith broke into a grin, his eyes closed at how good that really was. They were not the words he was expecting, but it was a pleasant surprise. 

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.” Keith had to lean back as Lance leaned in, excited by Keith’s answer and grabbed his hand.

“So why don’t you and I check out the local zoo around here. The ladies were kind enough to tell me…” Lance looked over at the Alien women, who gave Lance a thumbs up. Keith had to hide his smile. Lance wasn’t flirting, he was asking directions.

Keith got up, smiling, letting Lance grab his hand to show him the way. Keith didn’t mind this at all. He was still up to his ears with Lance’s flirting tho, just this time with a blush.

end


End file.
